You And I
by Kei Shido
Summary: Kisah mengenai seorang gadis lugu yang ditolong oleh seorang pemuda tampan saat berada dalam sakitnya patah hati. Dan apa jadinya, jika ternyata pemuda tersebut adalah cinta masa lalunya yang terlupakan karena suatu alasan tertentu.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

"Suke- _kun_.. kau ingin membawaku kemana? Dan b-bisakah mataku tidak ditutup?" tanya seorang gadis mungil dengan pipi yang _chubby_.  
"Sabar _Hime_ , kita akan sampai sebentar lagi!" balas bocah laki-laki yang dipanggil Suke- _kun_ tersebut.  
"U-uh.. baiklah."

"Lihat! Pemandangannya indah bukan?!" teriak Suke- _kun_ seraya melepas penutup mata pada Hime.

Hime tertegun dengan apa yang dia lihat. Pasalnya ini sangat indah. Dia berada di mana ia bisa melihat hamparan bunga favoritnya mekar, _lavender_.

"S-sugoii." Ucap Hime takjub.  
"Benarkan?" kata Suke.  
"I-iya. Tapi Suke- _kun_ harus berjanji, meski nanti kita berpisah, kita akan bertemu kembali di tempat ini. Bagaimana?"  
"Yosh! Aku berjanji! Sekarang... kena! Kau jaga Hime!"  
"A-apa?! Itu tidak adil! Aku belum siap!"  
"Hahaha! Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang kau harus mengenaiku!"  
"U-ukh! Hei! Jangan lari! Awas kau ya!"  
"Hahaha! Ayo tangkap aku~"

 **TBC**

 **Oha~ Aku author baru disini~ dan ini fift pertamaku~Mohon bantuannya~! ▲)/**

 **Kritik dan sarannya minna '^')/**

 **Thanks For Reading :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Meet**

 **WARNING!**

 **ABAL,TYPO, GAJE, DAN LAIN SEBAGAINYA**

 **IF YOU NOT LIKE THIS STORY**

 **JUST DO NOT HAVE TO READ OK**

 **HAPPY READING :)**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuHina slight NaruSaku

Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor

Rate : T

* * *

Hinata, seorang gadis manis bermanik amethyst itu tengah seirus menatap jendela kelasnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang berlatih sepak bola. Alhasil, ditegurlah Hinata oleh sang guru yang sedang menjelaskan.

"Hyuuga- _san_ , bisakah anda memperhatikan pelajaran yang saya sampaikan?" tanyanya.  
"Baik, _Sensei_." Dengan enggan Hinata melepaskan pandangan pada pemuda tadi dan beralih menatap senseinya.

.

.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, seluruh siswa Konoha Senior High School atau KSHS itu berhamburan menuju kantin. Entah itu untuk makan karena tak sempat sarapan atau hanya mengobrol santai dengan teman-temannya. Tapi tidak untuk seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Ia selalu membawa bekal kesekolah. Lantas pertannyannya, 'Untuk apa dia berada di kantin sekarang?' Well, itu tidak lain karena ulah adik semata wayangnya, Hanabi. Hinata tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Hanabi melakukan ini?! Entah apa yang merasuki adik manisnya itu sehingga tega mengganti waktu alarm Hinata yang membuat dirinya kesiangan dan tak sempat membuat bekal. Jika Kami-Sama mempertemukannya dengan Hanabi sekarang, dengan senang hati Hinata akan memberinya pelajaran.

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang, terdampar di lautan manusia yang super duper berisik, dengan mangkuk ramen yang telah raib isinya di meja tempatnya duduk.

"Hinata?" panggil Tenten, teman sekelasnya.  
"Hm?"  
"Sudah selesai melamunnya?" lanjut Sakura.  
"Ah, maaf. Aku.. sudah selesai." Jawab Hinata.

"KYAAAAA! SASUKEEEEHH!"  
"KYAAAAA!"  
"SASKEEEYYY!"

"Pemandangan menjekelkan!" ucap Ino ketus begitu melihat Sasuke dan rombongannya memasuki kantin. "Bagaimana jika kita kembali ke kelas?" lanjutnya.  
"Boleh." Jawab Hinata dan berjalan menjauhi kantin, diikuti teman-teman yang lain.

Saat berjalan menuju kelas, Hinata kembali memikirkan pemuda berambut kuning yang dilihatnya melalui jendela kelasnya tadi. Dan sepertinya dia bernasib baik kali ini, karena tanpa disangka, terdengar teriakan mahadahsyat dari arah belakang mereka.

"SUAKURAA- _CHUAAAAANN_!"

 **Hinata's POV**

Naru-

"SUAKURAA- _CHUAAAAANN_!"

Kutengokkan kepalaku dengan cepat untuk melihat siapa dia. Dan ternyata, dia adalah Naruto. Orang yang selalu membuat wajahku bersemu setiap melihat atau mendengar suaranya.

"Apa kau bodoh?! Aku tidak tuli! Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Itu membuat kupingku sakit tahu!" balas Sakura sangar.

"Ehehe. Gomen. Habisnya kalian tidak terlihat di kantin tadi. Jadi saat aku melihat kalian, aku refleks berteriak." Ucap Naruto.

Kulihat, Naruto tidak sendiri. Dia bersama sahabatnya, Sasuke. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Lelaki tampan dengan kepintaran diatas rata-rata. Hanya orang super bodoh yang tidak tahu tentangnya. Dia adalah putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku. Pemilik Uchiha Corp dengan kekayaan dan saham terbesar seantero Konoha. Sempurna, mungkin kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Hampir seluruh wanita di KSHS tergila-gila padanya. Tapi tidak untuk diriku. Aku lebih memilih sobat karibnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Kenapa? Karena sifat Naruto yang hangat dan ceria sanggup membuat hatiku meleleh. Buru-buru kualihkan pandangan ketika manikku tak sengaja bertemu dengan onyx miliknya.

 **Hinata's POV End**

"Sakura- _chan_... tidak ingin kekantin lagi?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.  
"Tidak."  
"Nanti aku traktir deh."  
"Tetap TIDAK."  
"Benarkah?"  
"IYA BODOH! KAU TULI HAH?!"  
"B-baiklah kalau begitu.. jaa."

Naruto langsung tancap kaki dari tempat itu karena tak ingin bonyok akibat pukulan maut Sakura. Diikuti Sasuke dengan santai dibelakangnya.  
Hinata yang melihat percakapan mereka hanya dapat tersenyum miris. Ia lupa, bahwa pujaan hatinya menyukai teman dekatnya sendiri. Ya, Naruto menyukai Sakura. Dan Hinata tidak memberitahu Sakura dan yang lain bahwa ia menyukai Naruto. Hanya Tenten yang tau, itupun karena Hinata keceplosan berkata bahwa ia menyukai Naruto di depan Tenten.  
Setelah Naruto dan Sasuke pergi, kami kembali berjalan menuju kelas.

.

.

Saat jam pelajaran terakhir, sejarah, guru yang mengajar, Kurenai-Sensei sedang absen karena proses persalinannya. Yang membuat kelas Hinata, XI-3 dibiarkan kosong tanpa guru. Semua siswa bebas melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Entah itu berbuat onar atau hanya iseng belaka. Hinata yang sudah bosan dengan keadaan kelasnya memutuskan untuk keluar mencari udara segar. Dan sepertinya teman-teman karibnya pun telah lenyap sejak pemberitahuan bahwa Kurenai-Sensei tidak masuk.

Saat berjalan di lobi kelas X-6, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap pemandangan yang janggal. Karena rasa penasaran, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat. Namun sepertinya keputusan itu salah besar, karena dirinya justru melihat dua sosok yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berciuman mesra. Hatinya sakit begitu mengetahui bahwa pujaan hatinya, Naruto dan sahabat dekatnya, Sakura melakukan hal yang sangat tidak ingin Hinata lihat.

Bulir-bulir kristal bening perlahan mengalir bebas dari manik amethystnya. Karena tak sanggup melihat lebih lama, ia memutuskan untuk pergu sejauh mungkin. Kemanapun, asalkan dapat memberi ruang untuk Hinata meluapkan emosinya. Dan ya, kakinya memilih membawa Hinata ke atap sekolah. Begitu sampai disana, ia langsung berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"AAAAAAAAAA! KENAPA INI TERJADI?! AAAAA!"

Teriakannya menggema keseluruh penjuru atap sekolah, yang tanpa sengaja membangunkan sosok lain yang berada di sana selain Hinata. Karena merasa terganggu, sosok tersebut mengucapkan kalimat yang umumnya diucapkan orang ketika tidur siangnya terganggu.

"Ck! Berisik!"

 **TBC**

 **Yak yak! Chap 1 berakhir disini ^v^)/**  
 **Sampai jumpa di Chap depan! ▲)/**

 _Thanks For Reading :)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : New Life**

 **WARNING!**

 **ABAL,TYPO, GAJE, DAN LAIN SEBAGAINYA**

 **IF YOU NOT LIKE THIS STORY**

 **JUST DO NOT HAVE TO READ OK**

 **HAPPY READING :)**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuHina slight NaruSaku

Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor

Rate : T

* * *

"Ck! Berisik!"

Suara umpatan yang tiba-tiba membuat Hinata berjenggit. Ia kaget. Lebih tepatnya syok. Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang disini selain dirinya? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalanya. Pasalnya, dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Berteriak dengan kencang seraya mengangkat kedua tangan keatas. Oke, itu sangat memalukan. Karena penasaran, Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru atap sekolah. Dan dia melihat seorang lelaki dengan model rambut _chicken butt_ yang duduk dibangku tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tengah mengusap-usap tengkuknya. Sepertinya dia baru bangun tidur. Ketika lelaki tersebut menengok kearahnya, Hinata makin syok.

"U-u-u-u-u-uchiha!" serunya terbata sembari menunjuk lelaki tersebut.

"Hyuuga? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke yang bingung kenapa Hinata begitu histeris melihatnya, memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Eh? Err.. melihat pemandangan. Iya, pemandangan. Hehe." Jawab Hinata asal, syukur-syukur kalo Sasuke percaya dan langsung pergi dari sini.

"Pemandangan? Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar pekikan suara aneh yang menggangu tidurku, apakah itu dirimu?" Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekati Hinata seraya menyeringai.

'Gawat! Tamat sudah riwayatku.' Batin Hinata.

"I-iya, eh bukan! Itu bukan aku!" Hinata menyangkal fakta tersebut dan berjalan mundur.

Semakin Sasuke mendekat, semakin Hinata mundur. Semakin lebar seringai Sasuke, semakin ciut nyali Hinata.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?" Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya, alat perekam. Kemudian terdengarlah sebuah suara nyaring nan memekikan telinga.

 _"AAAAAAAAAA! KENAPA INI TERJADI?! AAAAA!"_

Hinata mematung. Sasuke melakukan _devil smirk._

"Kenapa kau merekamnya!" spontan Hinata berteriak menanyakan hal yang wajar.

"Eh? Bukankah ini bukan suaramu?" tanya Sasuke.

"I-iyasih."

'Nyaris saja!' rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

"Aku penasaran, kira-kira adakah yang tau siapa orangnya?" gumam Sasuke, kemudian memutar suara tersebut berkali-kali.

 _"AAAAAAAAAA! KENAPA INI TERJADI?! AAAAA!"_

 _"AAAAAAAAAA! KENAPA INI TERJADI?! AAAAA!"_

 _"AAAAAAAAAA! KENAPA INI TERJADI?! AAAAA!"_

Hinata dongkol. Cukup sudah. Dia tak mau dipermalukan lebih lama.

"U-uchiha... a-aku yang berteriak tadi." Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk berterus terang dengan tujuan Sasuke akan mengampuninya dan menghapus rekaman itu.

"Hn? Jadi kau berbohong tadi?" tanya Sasuke lagi masih dengan seringainya.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya menutupi fakta." Balas Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Bagaimana jika Naruto sampai tahu rekaman ini ya?" ucap Sasuke.

Hinata mematung. Lagi. Bukan karena takut, melainkan Sasuke telah mengingatkannya akan kejadian menyedihkan tadi dengan menyebut nama Naruto.

"Ada apa? Kau takut?"

Hinata masih terdiam. Sejurus kemudian bulir-bulir air mata kembali menuruni pipinya yang _chubby_ itu. Dan kali ini saatnya Sasuke yang syok. Dia membuat seorang gadis menangis. Seganteng-gantengnya Sasuke, dia tak pernah membuat seorang gadis menangis. Tetapi sekarang, justru gadis ini menangis karena ancaman Sasuke. Ancaman Sasuke. SASUKE.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Aku tak akan memberitahu dobe."

Hinata tak mengiraukannya. Justru makin menjadi tangisannya. Hingga dobrakan pintu mengintrupsi dua sejoli ini.

BRAK!

"TEMEEE! AKHIRNYA SAKURA MENERIMAKU! AHAHAHA- Lho, Hinata?" teriakan Naruto terpotong begitu melihat Hinata.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau menangis?" Sakura yang sedari tadi mengekor dibelakang Naruto angkat bicara.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Hinata syok kembali. Beruntung jantung Hinata sehat, jika tidak mungkin dia telah berbaring dengan tenang dibawah tanah sana. Sungguh, saat ini Hinata tidak ingin melihat mereka berdua. Mereka memang tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Tapi... ayolah, hati Hinata tidak terbuat dari besi baja yang tahan dengan pukulan.

Dengan IQ yang berada diatas rata-rata, Sasuke sepertinya berhasil mencerna apa yang menyebabkan Hinata sesenggukan seperti ini. Tanpa buang waktu, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata pergi dari atap sekolah. Meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto yang penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua ya?" gumam Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih menggenggam tangan Hinata hingga pulang. Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa ada niat untuk berbicara. Sampai akhirnya Hinata memutuskan bertanya sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"U-uchiha, kenapa kau menarikku tadi?"

"Hn? Sudah jelas bukan?"

'Ah, rupanya Sasuke sudah tau.' Batin Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih."

"Hn."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kedua insan ini. Cukup dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam telah mampu menyamankan suasana disini. Sebenarnya, mereka berdua memang bukan tipe orang yang banyak berceloteh. Jikalaupun bertemu dengan orang lain juga lebih banyak mendengarkan. Maka presentasi untuk memulai percakapan pun kecil jika disatukan seperti ini.

"Hyuuga." Panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" sahut Hinata.

"Selanjutnya, panggil aku Sasuke. Uchiha nama keluargaku, bukan aku. Mengerti?"

"Hah? Eh, i-iya, mengerti. Ka-kalau begitu, kau juga bisa memanggilku Hinata."

"Baiklah."

Percakapan singkat itu berakhir. Tak bermakna memang untuk sebagian orang. Tapi bagi Hinata, entah kenapa ada segelintir rasa senang dihatinya. Dia tak tahu mengapa, namun biarlah itu mengalir selama tidak berdampak buruk bagi dirinya. Mungkin, dia telah menemukan jalan hidup yang baru dan mencoba melupakan rasa sakit itu.

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **Semoga fanfic ini disukai, dan krisarnya please 3)/**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Begin**

 **WARNING!**

 **ABAL,TYPO, GAJE, DAN LAIN SEBAGAINYA**

 **IF YOU NOT LIKE THIS STORY**

 **JUST DO NOT HAVE TO READ OK**

 **HAPPY READING :)**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuHina slight NaruSaku

Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor

Rate : T

* * *

Sejak pulang sekolah, Hinata masih uring-uringan di dalam kamarnya. Dia terus memikirkan kejadian tadi. Hinata bingung kenapa selama perjalanan Sasuke terus menggenggam tanganya. Padahal, jarak mereka dengan pasangan NaruSaku sudah jauh, terlampau jauh malah. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, tiba-tiba dia melihat tali emas yang menjuntai keluar dari laci mejanya. Rasa penasaran pada diri Hinata bangkit. Kemudian dia berjalan dari ranjangnya menuju laci meja untuk melihat tali apakah itu. Namun, belum sempat tangannya membuka laci, ketukan pintu terdengar disertai suara Hanabi.

" _Nee-chan_! Ayo makan malam, _Tou-sama_ sudah menunggu di meja makan."

'Huft! Mungkin lain kali akan kulihat.' Batin Hinata.

"Iya! Aku akan segera turun." Jawabnya kemudian.

.

.

.

Keheningan kini menyelimuti ruang makan. Tak ada yang ingin mengeluarkan barang sepatah kata untuk mencairkannya. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sebenarnya kehidupan keluarga Hinata harmonis. Sangat harmonis. Tetapi sejak kematian Hitomi Hyuuga, ibu Hinata dan Hanabi lima tahun yang lalu, keharmonisan itu lenyap begitu saja. Seolah-olah lentera keharmonisan mereka menghilang bersama kematian Hitomi.

" _Tou-sama!_ Apakah _Tou-sama_ tahu? Tadi Hinata- _nee_ diantar pulang oleh pemuda tampan lho!" seru Hanabi tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?" Hiashi mencoba menanggapi putri bungsunya itu.

"Iya! Bahkan Neji- _nii_ masih kalah tampan!" Hanabi berceloteh kembali.

Hinata yang mendengarnya refleks tersedak.

"Uhuk!"

Ternyata Hanabi melihatnya bersama Sasuke. Padahal Hinata sudah memastikan kondisi sekitar ketika akan berpisah dengan laki-laki itu.

"Hinata, apakah yang Hanabi katakan itu benar?" Hiashi beralih pada putri sulungnya yang kini tengah meminum segelas air.

"I-iya, _Tou-sama_. Itu benar." Jawabnya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

"U-uchiha Sa-sasuke." Cicit Hinata.

"Uchiha?"

Hanabi yang mendengar gumaman Hiashi membuka suaranya kembali.

"Ada apa _Tou-sama_?"

"Hn. Tidak. _Tou-sama_ sudah selesai, kalian cepat selesaikan makanannya dan pergilah tidur. _Tou-sama_ kembali ke kamar dulu, banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan." Ucap Hiashi kemudian dan segera bangkit meninggalkan meja makan.

Kini tersisa Hinata dan Hanabi. Mereka menyantap makan malam dalam diam. Hingga suapan terakhir Hinata tertelan, barulah ia merutuki sifat adiknya yang senang berceloteh hal-hal baru tentang Hinata pada ayahnya.

"Ha-hanabi! Kenapa kau memberitahu _Tou-sama_ mengenai pemuda tadi?" tanya Hinata.

"Loh, memangnya tidak boleh?" bukannya menjawab, Hanabi justru balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" balas Hinata cepat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah tidak masalah memberi tahu _Tou-sama_ tentang kekasih _Nee-chan_?" Hanabi kembali bertanya.

"Bu-bukan begitu.. tunggu! Dia bukan ke-kekasihku!" seru Hinata begitu sadar jika Hanabi mengira Sasuke adalah kekasihnya.

"Eh? Bukan kekasih? Lalu siapa dia? Kenapa mengantar _Nee-chan_ pulang?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan langsung meluncur deras dari mulut mungil Hanabi.

"Di-dia teman sekolah _Nee-chan_ , kami tak sengaja berpapasan dijalan dan akhirnya pulang bersama karena arah rumah kami satu arah." Jelas Hinata sedikit berbohong.

"Heeh, benarkah? Apakah _Nee-chan_ tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya?" Hanabi tidak berhenti untuk bertanya, dia masih ingin mengintogerasi kakak tersayangnya ini.

Hinata gemas. Ingin rasanya menyumpal mulut adik semata wayangnya itu dengan sesuatu. Tapi bisa-bisa ia justru dikerjai balik oleh Hanabi dengan beragam kejailan yang mengerikan. Membayangkannya saja Hinata tidak mau, apalagi merasakannya.

"Su-sudahlah, lebih baik kau tidur saja, sudah malam. _Nee-chan_ juga akan kembali kekamar, sudah mengantuk nih." Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia tak ingin membahas hal ini lebih dalam.

"Cih. Baiklah. Oyasumi." Meskipun merengut, Hanabi tetap menuruti Hinata dan kembali ke kamarnya.

'Syukurlah Hanabi mau mendengarkannya. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa jika dia bersikeras tadi.' Batin Hinata.

Setelahnya, Hinata membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Kemudian cuci muka, menggosok gigi, dan bersiap untuk tidur. Dia berharap, semuanya akan berubah esok hari. Semoga saja.

.

.

.

Udara segar dipagi hari semakin membuat Hinata bersemangat pergi ke sekolah. Gadis ini telah memantapkan hatinya untuk merelakan Naruto dan meulpakannya. Kini, dia ingin fokus belajar agar ketika naik ke kelas XII nanti dia telah memiliki tabungan nilai yang cukup untuk membantunya masuk ke universitas yang diinginkan.

Niat awal Hinata memang begitu. Tapi nyatanya, begitu memasuki gerbang sekolah, dia sudah disuguhkan pemandangan menyiksa hati.

"Sakura- _chan_ , bolehkan aku menggandeng tanganmu?" tanya Naruto seraya menyengir.

"Bo-boleh saja! Tapi jangan lama-lama!" balas Sakura malu-malu.

Hinata yang ternyata masih tak sanggup, memutuskan melewati pintu samping. Tak disangka dia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tengah berbaring dibawah pohon besar. Tanpa sadar, kaki Hinata melangkah mendekatinya. Setelah berada tepat disamping Sasuke, Hinata berjongkok. Kemudian dia mulai mengamati wajah Sasuke lamat-lamat. Wajah putih mulus, hidung mancung, rahang yang tegas, serta bibir tipis nan sexy.

'Sasuke memang manusia yang nyaris sempurna!' batin Hinata begitu sadar jika tak heran Sasuke memiliki puluhan bahkan ribuan gadis yang tergila-gila padanya. Pemuda ini memang tampan. Sangat tampan, Hinata mengakui hal itu. Setelah puas mengamati wajah Sasuke, Hinata menyadari satu hal. Di sudut alis Sasuke bagian kanan, ada setitik tahi lalat. Kecil sekali. Hinata nyaris tak menyadarinya karena hampir berbaur dengan hitamnya alis Sasuke.

"Sudah selesai memperhatikanku, hm?" tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan manik hitam itu menatap tepat pada pupil _amethyst_ milik Hinata.

Hinata yang kaget sontak segara bangkit. Tapi itu gagal karena tangan besar Sasuke menarik Hinata jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"S-s-s-s-s-sasuke.. a-a-a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata blushing. Wajah sampai telinganya telah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan bangun secara mendadak dan menariknya seperti ini.

"Hm? Apa yang aku lakukan? Tentu saja memelukmu. Apa lagi?" bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Hinata.

Tamat sudah. Hinata tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Ini sudah diluar perkirannya. Pada akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap dan Hinata pingsan di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Ck! Dasar gadis bodoh."

 **TBC**

 _Yap chap 3 up! Semoga kalian suka:v Krisarnya plz:'v_

 _Makasi._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Feel**

 **WARNING!**

 **ABAL,TYPO, GAJE, DAN LAIN SEBAGAINYA**

 **IF YOU NOT LIKE THIS STORY**

 **JUST DO NOT HAVE TO READ OK**

 **HAPPY READING :)**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuHina slight NaruSaku

Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor

Rate : T

* * *

"Hei Naruto... apakah Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Gag? Ghayagnya enggag heg." (Hah? Kayaknya enggak deh.) Naruto menjawabnya dengan mulut penuh dengan ramen.

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan?" Sakura tidak mengerti ucapan Naruto bertanya kembali.

"Ghayagnya enggag." Lagi, Naruto masih menjawab dengan mulut penuh ramen.

"Bodoh! Telan dulu ramen di mulutmu!" Sakura yang kesal karena Naruto masih menjawab dengan mulut penuh ramen, memukul bibirnya dengan (cukup) kencang.

"Guhg! Uhuk! Air! Air!" tangan Naruto segera meminum segelas air untuk melancarkan kerongkongannya.

"Hah.. sudahlah. Lebih baik aku tanyakan langsung pada Sasuke." Sakura berdiri meninggalkan Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Eh? Sakura- _chan_! Tunggu dulu dong!" seru Naruto ketika menyadari Sakura sudah jauh meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Hinata's POV**

Ukh. Kenapa kepalaku nyeri sekali. Ada apa dengan- eh? Di-dimana ini! Putih semua warnanya! Hadu.. sebenarnya apa yang terja-

"Oh, sudah bangun rupanya."

Hah. Siapa it- SASKEY! _KAMI-SAMA_ ITU SASKEY!

"Hei, bisa hentikan memandangku dengan mata nyaris keluar begitu? Baru pertama kali liat cowok cakep, ya?"

Se-sejak kapan Sasuke narsis begini?

"Hinata, tolong hentikan. Aku akan pergi ke kelas, sungguh."

"E-eh maaf. Aku terkejut." Ucapku akhirnya.

"Hn." meski menjawab ucapanku, Sasuke tetap berjalan keluar UKS.

"Bu-bukankah aku sudah minta maaf?" ucapku lagi berharap Sasuke akan berhenti dan kembali duduk disamping ranjang tempatku saat ini.

"Kau akan tetap diam di tempat ini sampa bel pulang atau kembali ke kelas bersamaku?" tanyanya.

"Hu-huh? Oh i-iya. Aku ikut." Begitu sadar jika sudah cukup lama aku di sini sejak pagi tadi, kakiku langsung berjalan mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak berhenti, dia tetap berjalan dengan langkah lebarnya tanpa menungguku. Ah ya, bagi Sasuke aku hanyalah teman satu sekolahnya. Mana mungkin dia mau melewatkan pelajaran hanya untuk menunggu langkahku yang lambat. Sudah cukup dia direpotkan olehku dengan menunggu disamping ranjang sampai aku siuman. Lagipula, untuk apa aku memikirkan ini? Sasuke saja tidak pedu-

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin kutinggal sendiri disini?"

Eh?

Apa?

Se-sejak kapan dia ada di depanku?

"Ma-maaf." Hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan. Sungguh.

"Ck! Ayo cepat, kita benar-benar terlambat kau tahu!" serunya kemudian menggenggam tanganku dan menariknya.

Pada akhirnya, aku merepotkan Sasuke lagi.

 **Hinata's POV end**

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata. Mereka berlari bersama melewati koridor yang telah sepi. Ya, sepi. Karena bel masuk telah berdering dari tadi. Fyi, Hinata pingsan sampe jam istirahat. Sebenarnya kelas mereka berbeda. Jaraknya pun lumayan jauh. Hinata di kelas IX 3 sedangkan Sasuke di kelas IX 9. Tetapi sebagai laki-laki, yang tampan pula, tentu saja Sasuke akan mengantar Hinata ke kelasnya terlebih dahulu. Jaim gitu ceritanya, biar gak malu-maluin keluarga besar Uchiha.

Sampai di depan kelas Hinata, Sasuke langsung balik badan menuju kelasnya di ujung sana. Tapi, berkat tarikan kecil di seragamnya, dia berhenti. Kemudian dia melihat Hinata yang hendak mengucapkan sesuatu dengan malu-malu.

"Sa-sasuke.. aku t-takut masuk ke kelas." Cicitnya.

"Masuk saja. Aku sudah memberitahu teman sekelasmu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah."

Kriet.

Pintu dibuka dengan sangat pelan. Lalu disusul kepala Hinata yang melongok. Ketika mengetahui seluruh kelas memandangnya, termasuk sang guru, Asuma, Hinata perlahan masuk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Ma-maaf _Sensei_.. saya terlambat." Ujar Hinata pelan.

"Kau Hinata Hyuuga bukan? Temanmu sudah memberitahuku jika kau pingsan tadi. Sekarang cepat duduk di bangkumu, pelajaran akan dilanjutkan." jawab guru tersebut.

"Ba-baik."

Disisi lain Sasuke tengah berdebat dengan guru kelasnya, Anko. Ia tak diperbolehkan masuk karena sudah terlambat sangat lama.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk Uchiha!" seru Anko penuh penekanan.

"Aku hanya terlambat, dan itupun tidak disengaja!" Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Sudah berjam-jam kau tidak di kelas, apa itu yang di sebut terlambat? Otak jeniusmu tidak mungkin berkata begitu, bukan?" Anko membalasnya.

"Guru macam apa yang memakai pakaian minim untuk mengajar muridnya? Apa kau salah tempat, huh?" kali ini Sasuke mengejeknya.

"Uchiha keparat!" desis Anko.

"Sudahlah _Sensei_.. biarkan Sasuke masuk. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya membiarkan seorang murid belajar meski telah terlambat berjam-jam." Seruan Naruto yang mendukung Sasuke membuat Anko semakin geram.

"Cih! Kau bebas kali ini Uchiha.." ucap Anko setengah hati.

Sasuke tak peduli akan hal itu. Dia langsung melenggang menuju kursinya di sebelah Naruto. Toh, Anko hanya seorang guru di sekolah yang saham terbesarnya berasal dari Uchiha Corp.

"Darimana saja kau teme!" kata Naruto begitu Sasuke berada di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu dobe? Kadangkala semua itu butuh waktu." Jawaban Sasuke yang tidak koheren itu hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Naruto. Entah apa yang terjadi pada sohibnya itu.

.

.

.

Bel pulang telah berdering beberapa saat yang lalu. Semua siswa KSHS berhamburan keluar menuju gerbang. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang pulang bersama temannya. Arah rumah yang sama, ingin bermain bersama, atau cara pendekatan dengan pujangga hati dapat menjadi alasannya. Begitupula dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. Hari ini, mereka pulang bersama lagi.

"Terima kasih untuk yang tadi." Ucap Hinata ditengah perjalanan.

"Hn. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan pingsan begitu." Jawaban Sasuke membuat semburat merah muncul kembali di pipi Hinata.

"Ha-habisnya, kau menarikku tiba-tiba!" Hinata mulai menundukan kepalanya, tidak ingin Sasuke melihat semburat di pipinya yang akan membuat Hinata semakin malu.

"Menarikmu? Bukannya aku memelukmu?" Sasuke semakin membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

"Y-ya sama saja!" Hinata makin menunduk.

"Lagipula, bukankah kau yang mendekatiku pertama kali?" tanya Sasuke seraya menampilkan seringai yang sama ketika insiden di atap.

"I-itu.. a-aku hanya ingin membersihkan dedaunan kering di bajumu!" Hinata mengelak.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa wajahmu berada tepat di hadapanku?" Sasuke tidak menghentikan godaannya pada Hinata.

"Su-sungguh! Aku tak be-berbohong! S-sampai nanti!" Hinata tetap mengelak dan segera berlari kecil menuju rumahnya yang memang telah terlihat. Dia tak ingin pingsan untuk kedua kalinya oleh orang yang sama dalam satu hari. Selain itu, dia tak ingin Hanabi melihatnya bersama Sasuke lagi, apalagi jika Hinata dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, _Hime_." Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sasuke.

 **TBC**

 _AAAAAA! Akhirnya chap 4 kelar juga! Makasi yang uda mau baca cerita gaje ini:'v_

 _Masi membutuhkan krisar plz ,)/_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Date**

 **WARNING!**

 **ABAL,TYPO, GAJE, DAN LAIN SEBAGAINYA**

 **IF YOU NOT LIKE THIS STORY**

 **JUST DO NOT HAVE TO READ OK**

 **HAPPY READING :)**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuHina slight NaruSaku

Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor

Rate : T

* * *

Malam minggu. Malam terkutuk bagi para jomblo. Begitu sih katanya. Tapi bagi Hinata, malam minggu adalah malam dimana ia bisa menikmati terangnya sinar bintang dalam gelapnya langit tanpa harus khawatir untuk bangun pagi esok hari. Tentunya tidak hanya Hinata saja, semua siswa-siswi sekolah pun memikirkan hal yang sama untuk kalimat "Tak perlu khawatir untuk bangun pagi besok."

Dengan ditemani segelas cokelat panas, Hinata duduk di kursi yang ada di balkon kamarnya. Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa perlu memikirkan berbagai hal yang telah terjadi pada dirinya belakangan ini. Mulai dari Sakura yang menjadi kekasih Naruto, Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menjadi dekat dengannya, Sasuke yang memeluknya sampai Hinata pingsan, hingga Sasuke yang menemaninya pulang beberapa hari terakhir. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat.

'Tunggu.. kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya nama Sasuke yang paling sering muncul. Apakah Sasuke... Ah! Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Lebih baik aku tidur saja.' Batin Hinata begitu menyadari nama Sasuke mendominasi pikirannya.

Hinata mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan masuk ke kamar setelah menutup pintu balkon. Sebelum tidur, Hinata harus melakukan ritual kecilnya, yakni menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka. Hal itu telah ia lakukan sejak kecil, karena itulah sekarang Hinata memiliki wajah yang mulus dan bersih serta gigi putih yang kuat.

"Cuci piring sudah, cuci muka sudah, sikat gigi pun sudah. Sekarang aku bisa tidur, hoaaam.." Gumam Hinata kemudian bersiap untuk tidur. Namun, ketika akan mematikan lampu, handphone-nya bergetar. Tertera di layarnya,

 _Naruto's Calling_

'Na-naruto? Ke-kenapa dia menelponku?' batin Hinata kaget, namun jemarinya tetap menggeser tombol hijau untuk menjawab telepon Naruto.

"Mo-moshi moshi."

 _"Ah, malam Hinata! Maaf mengganggu waktu tidurmu, hehe."_

"Ti-tidak sama sekali! A-ada perlu apa memang?"

 _"Ehem! Begini, besok kau ada waktu luang tidak?"_

"Eh? A-ada, kenapa?"

 _"Apa.. kau bisa pergi jalan-jalan bersamaku?"_

'EH?! JALAN-JALAN?!' serunya dalam hati.

"Ja-jalan-jalan?"

 _"Iya. Kau tidak bisa ya?"_

"Bi-bisa! A-aku bisa kok!"

 _"AH! OKE! Kalau begitu akan ku kirimkan alamat tempat kita berkumpul ya! Selamat malam, hehe."_

"I-iya, se-selamat malam."

Panggilan singkat itupun berakhir. Hinata masih memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Baru kali ini Naruto menelponnya untuk membicarakan hal selain pelajaran. Hinata benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Rasanya ia selalu dikejutkan oleh suatu hal belakangan ini. Entah itu menyenangkan ataupun menyedihkan.

Setelah memastikan pesan dari Naruto telah diterimanya, Hinata kembali melanjutkan proses tidurnya yang sempat tertunda. "Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar," gumamnya kemudian terlelap.

.

.

.

" _Nee-chaaaan!_ Sudah jam sembilan lewat, lhoo! Bukankah tadi kau bilang akan pergi pukul sembilan?" seruan Hanabi menggema di rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

"I-iya! Sebentar lagi!" sahut Hinata dari kamarnya kemudian segera berlari turun menuju pintu utama. "A-aku berangkat!" lanjutnya setelah berada di luar rumah.

Hanabi hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kakak tercintanya. Entah kenapa, setiap Hinata memiliki acara di hari libur seperti ini, ia akan berangkat terburu-buru dan selalu lewat dari jam yang telah ditentukan. Padahal, di hari biasa, Hinata selalu berangkat sangat pagi.

Sementara itu Hinata tengah dilanda kepanikan yang luar biasa. Ia takut membuat Naruto menunggu. Sejujurnya, Hinata telah menyetel alarm agar dia dapat bangun tepat waktu. Tapi tetap saja dia terlambat seperti ini. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya saat jarum jam ditanganya telah menunjukkan pukul 09.30. Membayangkan wajah Naruto yang kecewa karena keterlambatannya saja sudah membuat Hinata menyesal setengah mati.

 **Hinata's POV**

"Na-naruto pasti menunggu sangat lama. A-aku harus minta maaf pada-"

"Hinata!"

Eh? Apakah itu Naruto?

"Hinata cepat kemari!"

Se-sepertinya iya. Rambutnya berwarna kuning. Lebih baik aku segera kesana.

"Ma-maaf aku terlambat." Ujarku pelan seraya menunduk ketika sampai.

"Tidak masalah Hinata. Lagipula, si bodoh ini memberimu informasi yang salah. Seharusnya kita berkumpul jam setengah sepuluh, tetapi Naruto justru menulis pukul sembilan. Untung saja kau datang pukul setengah sepuluh." Sahut sebuah suara yang sepertinya familiar bagiku. Saat ku angkat kepalaku, ternyata dia adalah Sakura. Pantas saja terasa familiar.

"Uh.. aku tidak begitu ingat Sakura- _chan_. Setahuku kau mengatakan pukul sembilan. Aku kan hanya menjalankan perintahmu saja." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima dikatakan bodoh.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya sepuluh kali, _baka_! Kau saja yang terlalu fokus dengan ramen sehingga melupakan perkataanku." Sakura membalasnya.

Mereka kembali beradu pendapat seperti biasa. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah, toh mereka memang sepasang kekasih. Tetapi entah kenapa, dadaku terasa sesak. Lagipula, kenapa Naruto tak memberitahuku jika kita akan pergi bersama Sakura. Ah tidak. Akulah yang bodoh. Dengan gampangnya diriku melupakan fakta bahwa mereka telah menjalin hubungan. Tentu saja Sakura tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya bersama gadis lain. Lalu, untuk apa aku disini? Bukankah mengajakku hanya akan mengganggu mereka saja? Lebih baik aku pulang.

"A-ano.. Sakura.."

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Bo-bolehkah aku pu-"

"Hei, kapan kita akan berangkat?"

Ucapanku terpotong oleh suara bariton yang tiba-tiba muncul, di ikuti rambut bermodel khas layaknya pantat ayam yang menyembul di balik kepala Naruto.

"Wah, teme! Aku tak melihatmu datang!"

"Berisik."

'Tunggu! Suara itu.. ra-rambut itu.. oh, tidak. Ja-jangan bilang kalau-

"Ah, Sasuke! Tak kusangka kau akan datang. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat."

-itu Sasuke!'

DIA MEMANG SASUKE! BA-BAGAIMANA INI!

"Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja? Daritadi kau hanya diam melamun." Pertanyaan Sakura mengagetkanku.

"Eh? I-iya, aku baik-baik saja. Um.. apa kau mengajak banyak orang Sakura?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengajakmu dan Sasuke saja, hehe... hoi, Naruto! Tunggu kami! Hinata, ayo! Kalau tidak cepat, si bodoh itu akan membuat kesalahan lagi!" seru Sakura seraya menarik tanganku.

"Eh? EH? EEEEEEHHHH?"

 _Kami-Sama..._ tolong lindungi aku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti.

 **Hinata'POV end**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata. Empat sekawan ini tengah mengelilingi Anbu's Park, salah satu taman hiburan yang ada di Konoha. Naruto dan Sakura memimpin di depan. Mereka terlihat sangat antusias mengunjungi tempat ini. Kadangkala, adu pendapatpun terjadi untuk menentukan wahana apa yang terbaik. Sementara itu, Hinata dan Sasuke mengekor di belakang. Dibanding pasangan di depannya, dua sejoli ini tampak lebih nyaman melihat semua wahana dengan kebisuan.

"Hei kalian berdua, apa tak ada yang bisa kalian ucapkan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Ayolah teme.. tidak adakah wahana yang ingin kau coba?" Naruto yang sudah jenuh melihat Sasuke dan Hinata ikut bertanya.

"Hn."

'Sialan.' batin Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Ah, Hinata! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?" Sakura beralih menuju Hinata.

"E-eh? A-aku tidak tahu.."

"Tidak tahu? Hm... bagaimana kalau kita mencoba _roller coaster_?!"

"Tidak."

"Huh? Kenapa kau yang menjawabnya? Aku tak berbicara padamu, Sasuke."

"Hanya mewakili seorang gadis yang diam tak berkutik karena takut."

"Takut? Apa kau takut naik _roller coaster_ Hinata?"

"Ti-tidak! A-ku sama sekali tidak t-takut."

"Lihat! Dia tidak takut Sasuke! Kau hanya mengada-ada saja, lagipula kau tidak tahu banyak tentang Hinata, bukan begitu Naruto?"

"Gag? Gooo iyga iyga, begul." (Hah? Hooo iya iya, betul.)

BLETAK!

"Adaawww!"

"Sudah kubilang telan dulu ramen di mulutmu jika aku bertanya sesuatu, bodoh! Sudahlah, ayo kita ke tempat _roller coaster_ -nya!" seru Sakura bersemangat seraya menarik tangan Hinata.

'Ga-gawat!' batin Hinata.

Empat sekawan itu kemudian berlari menuju arena _roller coaster_ -nya. Naruto dan Sakura yang sangat semangat, kemudian Hinata yang seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan, dan Sasuke yang (selalu) cool berjalan berurutan. Selepas membeli tiket, mereka mulai menentukan posisi duduk mereka. Dengan adanya _duo hyper_ a.k.a Naruto dan Sakura di sini, tentu saja tempat duduk paling depan menjadi destinasi utama.

Semakin pasangan NaruSaku ini berceloteh tentang ketegangan yang mereka rasakan, semakin banyak keringat dingin yang keluar dari tubuh Hinata. Posisinya berada di tempat duduk kedua dari depan, karena posisi utama telah di _booking_ oleh pasangan NaruSaku. Ia duduk bersama dengan Sasuke yang masih setia dengan sikap _pokerface_ andalannya itu.

"Ah, Sakura _-chan_ sebentar lagi permainannya akan dimulai! Aku tidak sabar!"

"Kau benar Naruto! Kau pasti akan sangat ketakutan nanti, hahahaha!"

"Taruhan.. kalau aku tidak berteriak melebihi dirimu, kau akan membiarkanku mencium pipi-mu!"

"A-apa?! Baik! Lihat saja, kalau kau kalah, tidak ada ramen seminggu penuh!"

"Apa kita juga perlu membuat taruhan, Hinata?"

"Ti-tidak! Ti-tidak perlu!"

"Hn, baiklah. Semoga berhasil mengatasi rasa takutmu."

 _Roller coaster_ mulai melaju. Teriakan demi teriakan mulai bermunculan. Hanya Sasuke dan Hinata yang diam seribu bahasa. Alasanya? Hinata sudah pasti menahan rasa takut yang menghantuinya. Sedangkan Sasuke? Entahlah, mungkin dia masih setia pada wajah _pokerface-_ nya itu. Karena tak sanggup menahan rasa takutnya, akhirnya pandangan Hinata menjadi gelap. Yap, Hinata memutuskan untuk membiarkan dirinya pingsan dibanding merasakan permainan _roller coaster_. Disisi lain, Sasuke yang sedari tadi terus mengamati Hinata, mulai mempererat pegangannya agar Hinata tidak jatuh.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Merepotkan sekali.

Menunggu seorang gadis yang sedang pingsan seperti ini sendirian, sementara dua kawannya pergi bersama dengan alasan ingin membelikan minum. Tunggu... jangan salah. Perbuatanku ini sejujurnya sangatlah terpuji. Tetapi, jika dilihat dari sudut pandang para pengunjung yang berlalu lalang, sepertinya justru bersifat negatif.

"Dasar bodoh. Dari dulu kau tidak pernah mau menaiki wahana itu, dan sekarang kau nekat menaikinya hanya karena ada pujaan hatimu, huh?" tanganku mulai mengelus wajahnya yang nampak tenang menikmati tidurnya (pingsan). "Tidak kah kau melihat, seberapa khawatirnya diriku padamu, _Hime?_ Kapan kau akan mulai melihatku? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji?" lanjutku.

Perlahan, aku berdiri. Menikmati pemandangan yang sejujurnya sering kulihat bersama gadis itu. Semasa kecil kami sering bertamasnya ke taman bermain seperti ini. Mungkin hanya aku saja yang mengingat semua kenangan itu, kenangan kita. Mungkin hanya aku saja yang mengingatmu, posisimu dalam hidupku. Dan mungkin.. hanya aku saja yang menantikan janji dua bocah kecil polos, tanpa makna apapun.

"Hnghh.." Terdengar erangan kecil dari belakangku. Tanpa melihat pun, aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. "Kau sudah sadar?"

"Hmmh? Sa-sasuke.. apa itu kau?"

"Ya." Jawabku masih dengan membelakangi dirinya.

"Be-berapa lama aku pi-pingsan?"

Ah.. nada ini. Dia sedang mencoba menahan rasa malunya. Dan tentu saja, wajahnya akan bersemu merah layaknya tomat kesukaanku. Siapapun tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan melihat gadis pujaan hati sedang bertingkah seperti itu bukan? Tentu saja aku memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Hn. Sekitar empat jam." Balasku bohong. Kali ini aku telah berbalik dan menatap kearahnya.

"E-eh?! E-empat jam?!" rasa kaget membuatnya refleks membulatkan mata dan menatap ke arahku, tetapi kemudian dia menundukkan kembali kepalanya karena malu. Itu menggemaskan. Sungguh. Tidak. Sejak dulu, _Hime_ -ku ini memang selalu menggemaskan.

"Iya. Naruto dan Sakura saja telah kembali ke rumahnya." lagi, aku membohonginnya, hanya untuk melihat wajah menggemaskannya.

"Be-benarkah? Ma-maafkan aku.." Tidak berubah. Sikapnya tidak ada satupun yang berubah. Terutama ketika dia meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak dia lakukan.

"Tidak. Aku berbohong. Mereka sedang membeli minuman di kedai itu." Ucapku jujur, tak ingin membuatnya semakin kaget.

"Ja-jahat! Sudahlah, aku akan menyusul Sakura. Apa kau ingin menitip sesuatu?" tanyanya yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepalaku, kemudian melihatmu berlalu menuju kedai yang disinggahi pasangan NaruSaku.

Apa aku memang tidak memiliki tempat lagi di hatimu, _Hime?_ Sampai kau masih memilih lelaki itu meski dirimu pun telah tahu, hanya sahabatmu lah yang dicintainya. Tapi tak masalah, aku akan tetap menjaga perasaan ini sampai kau menyadarinya.

 **Sasuke's POV end**

Naruto dan Sakura telah kembali menuju tempat duduk yang 'di jaga' oleh Sasuke. Namun, mata mereka tak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda keberadaan Hinata. Serentak, mereka langsung meminta Sasuke penjelasan.

"Apa? Hinata? Bukankah dia bersama kalian?" mengetahui dirinya tengah di _investigasi_ , Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang dia ketahui.

"Bersama kami? Apa maksudmu? Hinata tidak menyusul kami sama sekali. Kukira dia tengah berbincang denganmu di sini." Jelas Sakura.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" Sasuke mulai khawatir.

"Kami hanya membeli makanan dan minuman. Lalu-" ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh seruan Naruto yang penuh semangat. "Lalu kami berciuman! Hehe.."

"BODOH! Bagian itu tidak perlu kau jelaskan!" sungut Sakura kesal.

Sasuke terhenyak. Pikirannya tidak tenang. Dia harus mencari Hinata saat ini. Ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaannya terganggu. Tanpa mempedulikan ocehan NaruSaku, Sasuke langsung melenggang pergi mencari Hinata.

"EH! SASUKE! TUNGGU!"

 **TBC  
Makasi yang uda baca:'v Chap kali ini lumayan panjang, eheh. Karena lagi pengen bikin yang panjang aja gitu, mungkin selanjutnya juga gak jauh jauh dari ini panjangnya.**

 _ **Masi membutuhkan krisar plz :v**_

* * *

 **Makasi juga yang uda ngereview, entah itu krisar atau semangat atau apapun lah:v maaf baru bisa bales, pr numpuk soalnya ;-;)/ masi pelajar maklum, eheh:v**

 **Princess coli : iyha, makasi semangatnya ;^;)/**

 **Zizah : hihihiii.. iyha ini juga mau dilanjutin ko:v**

 **Guest1 : hooh ni, emang mainstream.. abis gada ide lain sih saia.. moga aja ntar jadi antimainstream, doain aja ok, woakokakw**

 **Guest2 : daku juga mau kali dipeluk bang sasu, tapi uda ama hime disini:v**

 **Caaries Laventa : iyha saia tau kok arti uke apa, uda diganti tenang:v /trus yang istilah asing juga uda tau harus di italic, tapi gitu de kadang lupa, woakowka, makasi uda diingetin/ oh gitu yha, makasi loh ampe nyari di kamus segala, udah saia ganti ko jadi shock eheh:vb/chapnya emang pendek banget ni, tapi di chap ini uda saia usahain panjang, iyha saia bahagia ko woakowak.. sasu ama hina emang pisah ceritanya, hinata juga lupain sasu, amnesia gitu de woakowka:v iyhaaa sasu modusin hinata biar sekalian pdkt, mumpung naruto uda ama sakura woakwoaowka,, iyha makasi semangatnya! Syiyap saia buat belajar bareng bikin ff, wawokaowkaw.**

 **Sekali lagi makasi banget yang uda ngeriview, berguna banget buat saia semuanya. Seneng loh saia bacanya, kek ada manis-manisnya gitu #plaakk terus-terus mantau, baca, dan review ke fanfic saia ini yha~ love u all woakwoakowawko**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Try**

 **WARNING!**

 **ABAL,TYPO, GAJE, DAN LAIN SEBAGAINYA**

 **IF YOU NOT LIKE THIS STORY**

 **JUST DO NOT HAVE TO READ OK**

 **HAPPY READING :)**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuHina slight NaruSaku

Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor

Rate : T

* * *

ZRAAASSHHH!

Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun mengguyur Konoha. Para pengunjung Anbu's Park pun berbondong-bondong mencari tempat untuk meneduh. Di sebuah bangku yang berada jauh dari area utama, terdapat seorang gadis yang tengah duduk. Tak seperti pengunjung kebanyakan, gadis ini hanya menunduk menikmati siraman air hujan yang turun. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang mungil basah tanpa takut terkena demam. Mungkin dengan begini, dia bisa membagi perasaannya pada langit yang menangis seperti dirinya hari ini. Ya, ditengah derasnya hujan, butir-butir kristal bening meluncur keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya yang indah. Gadis itu menangis. Menangis dalam diam. Tak ingin seorang pun tahu apa yang terjadi. Cukup dirinya dan langit yang ikut menumpahkan air matanya.

"Bodoh."

Gadis itu terdiam. Pundaknya berhenti bergetar. Air hujan sudah tidak menyentuh tubuhnya lagi. Perlahan kepalanya terangkat untuk melihat siapa penyebab semua ini. Begitu wajah sang pelaku terlihat jelas, air mata yang tadi telah berhenti kembali mengalir dengan deras. Kakinya segera menopang tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba berdiri. Sesaat kemudian, dirinya telah berhambur dalam pelukan si pelaku.

"Sa-sasukeeee! Hiks! Hiks! Huwaaaa! Hi-hiks! Sa-sasukee hiks!"

Sasuke mematung. Payung yang tadi dipegangnya untuk melindungi Hinata dari hujan telah raib entah kemana. Hatinya sakit melihat Hinata. Tidak ada yang lebih sakit dari mengetahui gadis yang dicintainya menangis, menangis karena lelaki lain. Hinata memeluk Sasuke erat. Seolah ia akan kehilangan penopangnya bila Sasuke pergi. Pada akhirnya, kedua tangan Sasuke terangkat untuk membalas pelukan Hinata. Dirinya sadar betul Hinata membutuhkannya. Hinata butuh seseorang yang mampu menerima semua luapan emosinya. Dan untuk saat ini, Sasukelah orangnya. Meski jika akhirnya Hinata memilih orang lain, Sasuke akan menerimanya dengan berlapang dada. Kebahagiaan Hinata adalah prioritas utamanya. Tetapi untuk saat ini, menenangkan Hinata adalah hal yang paling penting.

"Hei.. pakaianmu basah semua. Lebih baik kita segera pulang, sebelum kau terkena demam."

"..."

"Hei, apa kau mendengarkanku?"

"..."

"Hinata?"

"..."

"Ck! Kenapa kau harus pingsan di saat seperti ini?"

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan bercat _darkblue_ tengah dihuni oleh dua makhluk berbeda jenis. Sang gadis sedang berbaring di satu-satunya kasur berukuran _king size_ yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan sang lelaki duduk di sofa seraya menikmati kopi hitam miliknya. Sunyi. Kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana keduanya. Hanya dentingan jam dinding yang terdengar.

Perlahan, tangan sang gadis terangkat memegang kepalanya. Kemudian, kedua kelopak matanya mulai terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua manik _amethyst_ yang indah nan anggun. "Di-dimana ini?" tanyanya.

"Kamarku." Jawab sang laki-laki tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya meminum kopi.

"Sa-sasuke?" gadis itu perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya dan terduduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Hn." Sasuke meletakan gelasnya, lalu menatap tepat pada kedua pupil sang gadis. "Katakan Hinata, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi?"

Hinata terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk, menolak untuk membalas tatapan Sasuke. Jemarinya bergerak gelisah, seakan-akan dia tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat rahasia. Sehingga Sasuke pun tak boleh mengetahuinya.

"Hinata, katakan padaku." Sasuke melangkah mendekati posisi duduk Hinata.

"A-aku... tidak bisa." Lirih Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Ka-kau akan direpotkan olehku, la-lagi."

"Aku tidak keberatan, sungguh."

"Ta-tapi aku tak ingin merepotkanmu!"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur." Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan Hinata yang masih menunduk. "Kau masih menyukai Naruto?"

Hinata tersentak. Sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng. "A-aku m-me-mencintainya.."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Sakit. Hatinya kembali sakit mendengar pengakuan pujaan hatinya. Dia tahu, kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut Hinata. Tapi tetap saja, dirinya tak sanggup menanggung perasaan menyakitkan ini.

"Apa semua ini karena kau melihat Naruto dan Sakura... berciuman?" tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil menenangkan diri.

Hinata membisu. Dia tak suka arah pembicaraan seperti ini. Luka yang telah tertoreh pada hatinya kembali menganga dengan lebar. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia mencoba mengobatinya perlahan, Sasuke justru membuatnya semakin besar. Namun kenyataannya, Hinata tahu, ia tidak bisa terus-terusan terbelenggu dalam perasaan ini. Hinata harus bergerak merubah hidupnya. Dia harus bangkit. Cara pertama adalah membiarkan Sasuke tahu tentang apa yang terjadi padanya. Semenjak kedekatan mereka beberapa hari terakhir, Hinata merasa harus menceritakannya pada Sasuke. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba menyembunyikannya, lambat laun Sasuke tetap akan mengetahuinya.

"Ka-kau tahu Sasuke? Pertama kali aku melihat Naruto adalah ketika bersekolah di Konoha Junior High School tahun kedua. Naruto sangat bersinar di mataku dulu, sekarang pun masih sama. Sosoknya bagai mentari yang selalu memberikan kehangatan pada hidupku yang cukup suram. Awalnya, perasaanku padanya hanya sebatas rasa kagum. Hi-hingga akhirnya aku menyadari. Diriku telah menanam bibit rasa kagum yang cukup lama sehingga bunga cinta yang indah tumbuh. Tumbuh dengan subur. Bahkan, meski kutahu sekarang ia telah memilki kekasih yang tidak lain adalah sahabatku sendiri, bunga itu tak kunjung layu." Hinata menyeka air matanya yang mulai turun. Entah kenapa, cara berbicaranya menjadi lancar di saat seperti ini. Itu bagus, karena menunjukkan keseriusan dalam perasaannya. "Pertama kali mengetahui peresmian hubungan mereka, hatiku hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Tetapi kemudian aku sadar, jika Naruto bahagia bersama Sakura, mengapa aku tidak mendukung mereka saja? Sejak itu, aku mulai mencoba melupakan segalanya tentang Naruto. Meski tak bisa kupungkiri, hatiku akan tercabik-cabik ketika melihat mereka berdua. Tapi aku menahannnya dan bersikap seperti biasa. Namun, tidak lagi. Ha-hari ini adalah puncaknya. A-aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menahan rasa sakit ini hiks! Nyatanya.. nya-nyatanya aku tidak cukup mampu untuk melakukan semua itu. A-aku lelah Sasuke.. hiks.. a-aku lelah dengan semua ini. A-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan hiks.. aku ti-tidak peduli lagi dengan semua ini! Hiks! Hiks!"

'Aku ada di sini untukmu, _Hime._ Meski kau tak pernah melihatku.' Jerit Sasuke dalam hati. Kemudian Sasuke memegang kedua pundak Hinata. "Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata mematung. Kepalanya perlahan mendongak untuk melihat kebohongan pada diri Sasuke. Namun tidak, dia justru melihat kesungguhan yang sangat besar di kedua manik _onyx_ tersebut. "A-aku.."

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin kau mulai melihatku. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, Hinata. Aku akan membuatmu mengganggapku sebagai orang terpenting dalam hidupmu mulai sekarang." Sasuke menundukkan badanya agar dapat sejajar dengan tubuh Hinata.

"Ta-tapi... bagaimana caranya? Kau tahu, aku ma-masih sangat mencintainya."

"Aku akan membuatmu melupakannya. Aku akan menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ada pada hatimu. Aku akan membantumu memiliki kehidupan yang bahagia. Percayalah padaku, kumohon." Pupil Sasuke menatap lekat pupil Hinata. Tidak ada keraguan dalam sorot matanya.

Air mata Hinata tumpah untuk kedua kalinya. Namun kali ini disertai dengan senyuman manis yang penuh dengan kelegaan. "Ka-kau jadi banyak bicara, Sasuke."

"Berisik _._ "

"Mo-mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang." Ucap Hinata kemudian melebarkan senyumannya.

"Jangan menangis. Kau semakin jelek." Ejek Sasuke dengan memamerkan _devil-smirk_ andalannya.

"Ja-jahat!"

.

.

.

Semenjak acara _double date_ yang direncanakan Sakura beberapa hari lalu, Sasuke menjadi semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Dibanding kedekatan mereka sebelumnya, ini adalah suatu kemajuan. Dengan begitu, rencana Sakura untuk menyatukan keduanya berhasil. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya, Sakura tetap menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

" _Fourhead?_ Hal aneh apa yang membuatmu tersenyum mengerikan seperti ini?"

Sakura menyudahi acara senyam-senyumnya, kemudian memberi _deathglare_ pada Ino yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengajak ribut seperti ini. "Ehem! Ino- _pig_ , bagaimana dengan sebuah pukulan di kepalamu? Apa itu dapat membantuku melenyapkanmu sekarang?"

"Haah.. aku sedang malas berdebat, Sakura. Lupakan perkataanku tadi, akhir-akhir ini Sai jarang memberiku kabar. Mungkinkah.. mungkinkah dia telah menemukan pengganti diriku?!" Ino menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya. Dia menunjukkan ekspresi seakan-akan tengah dilanda masalah yang sangat penting.

"Aku tidak peduli. Itu urusanmu." Sakura memutar bola matanya, bosan. Setiap memiliki waktu berdua, Ino selalu membicarakan Sai-nya. Entah itu mengandung hal yang benar-benar penting atau tak berbobot sama sekali.

"Sialan." Sambil berjalan memutari meja Sakura, Ino mendengus. Kemudian ia duduk di bangkunya yang berada di samping bangku Sakura. "Jadi, hal menarik apa yang telah aku lewatkan?"

Alis Sakura terangkat. Pertanyaan Ino membuatnya bersemangat. Bibirnya kembali membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Kau ingin tahu?"

"Ayolah.. katakan padaku sekarang."

"Hinata."

"Hinata?"

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Hei! Jangan membuatku bingung!"

"Haha! Baiklah baiklah. Hm.. begini.. akhir-akhir ini Sasuke mulai sering terlihat bersama Hinata. Lalu, aku berkeinginan untuk menyatukan mereka. Karena itulah aku mengajak mereka untuk pergi kencan bersamaku dan Naruto-"

"Maksudmu... _double date_?"

"Yap! Dan kau tahu? Sepertinya rencanaku berhasil. Mereka menjadi semakin dekat sekarang. Oh! Atau mungkin Sasuke telah menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata, fufufu~"

"APA?!"

Ino memang terkejut, ia mengakui hal tersebut. Tapi sungguh, suara teriakan tadi bukanlah berasal dari rongga mulutnya. Penjelasan dari Sakura membuat dirinya tak bisa berkata-kata. Sementara itu, Sakura hanya memperlihatkan _deathglare_ andalannya lagi. Kali ini tidak ditujukan kepada Ino, melainkan Tenten. Yang seenak jidat berteriak tepat di depan telinganya. Meski tipe manusia yang ehemberisikehem, telinga Sakura juga sama seperti telinga manusia pada umunya.

"Ma-maaf, hehe.. tapi, apa benar Sasuke menyukai Hinata dan telah menyatakan perasaannya?" Tenten menggaruk tenguknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, pertanda bahwa dia memang tidak sengaja dan diliputi rasa bingung.

"Huh! Lain kali, berteriaklah di depan telinga Ino."

"A-apa kau bilang? Bosan hidup, hm?"

"Sudahlah, aku lapar. Sepertinya Naruto sudah menunggu di kantin. Sampai nanti." Sakura mengacuhkan ucapan Ino. Lalu dia berdiri dari duduknya dan melenggang pergi menuju kantin. Meninggalkan Tenten yang masih penasaran akan kejelasan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata, serta Ino yang mengumpat kesal.

"Mau ke kantin?" tanya Tenten pada Ino ketika dirasa atmosfer di sekitar menjadi tak nyaman.

.

.

.

Di belakang bangunan KSHS, tumbuh sebuah pohon sakura yang besar. Sangat besar. Saat ini, ada sesosok pemuda yang tengah tertidur pulas di bawah naungannya. Matanya terpejam, seolah menikmati belaian angin yang menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, ia tidaklah tidur. Otaknya masih terus memutar peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu. Peristiwa ketika gadis tercintanya bersedia menerima dirinya masuk ke dalam arus kehidupannya. Kehidupan hatinya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Kupikir.. takdir hanya sedang mempermainkan kita, _hime._ Mari lihat, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untung memenangkannya... dan mendapatkan hatimu kembali sebagaimana seharusnya."

Pemuda itu bangkit. Kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah alat perekam yang menjadi awal bagi semua ini. Ibu jarinya menekan tombol putar pada alat itu, dan sebuah teriakan yang dulu ia gunakan untuk mengerjai pujaan hatinya meluncur keluar.

 _"AAAAAAAAAA! KENAPA INI TERJADI?! AAAAA!"_

Senyuman kecil di bibirnya berganti menjadi sebuah seringaian. Memorinya memutar ulang kejadian ketika ia pertama kali mendengar teriakan memekikkan telinga itu.

 **Flashback**

Atap memang tempat yang sangat bagus untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh. Tak salah aku memilih tempat ini sebagai destinasi utama untuk tidur. Mari kucoba, seberapa lama mataku dapat terpejam dalam suasana sepe-

BRAK!

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Huh? Manusia macam apa yang berani menggangguku di saat begini?

Tunggu. Bukankah itu terlihat seperti.. _hime_? Tidak. Itu memang dirinya. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

Sepertinya, dia sedang menangis. Aku melihat sebuah cairan bening mengkilap yang mengalir di pipinya.

Hei.. apakah dia akan berteriak? Mungkin aku bisa merekamnya untuk kusimpan. Dimana alat perekamku? Oh ini dia, beruntung sekali aku membawanya.

Klik.

"AAAAAAAAAA! KENAPA INI TERJADI?! AAAAA!"

Klik.

Sungguh sesuatu yang menakjubkan melihatnya berteriak seperti itu. Hm? Bagaimana kalau.. aku mengerjainya sedikit? Kelihatanya akan menarik.

 **Flashback OFF**

Setelah puas menerawang jauh, pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Hanya di saat bersama dengan gadis itulah dia dapat melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Untuk kedua kalinya, dia memutar kembali rekaman suara tersebut.

 _"AAAAAAAAAA! KENAPA INI TERJADI?! AAAAA!"_

"Dasar bod-"

"Sa-sasuke! Ke-kenapa kau masih menyimpannya!"

Sebuah teriakan mengalun sesaat setelah rekaman terputar. Di susul derap langkah seseroang dari belakang. Sasuke menengok, menemukan Hinata dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan akibat perbuatannya tadi. Kemudian, ia hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai respon bagi keluhan Hinata padanya. Sedangkan Hinata yang melihat ketidakpedulian Sasuke mencoba untuk memintanya dengan pelan.

"Bi-bisa hapus rekaman itu?"

"Tidak."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?"

"Kau pikir aku akan menghapus hal langka seperti ini begitu saja? Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Aku sudah lelah."

"Hal langka...? Ah! Tu-tunggu aku, Sasuke!"

 **TBC**

 **Yosh! Akhirnya chap 6 selesai,)9 Ehm.. kayaknya chapnya bakal lumayan banyak, soalnya disini hime baru menerima sasu:v tapi bakal diusahakan tetap menarik:v**

 **Makasi yang uda baca, gacapek-capek saia minta krisarnya, biar bisa jadi lebih baik:v**

 **Oh ya, sebenernya mau nulis ini dari kemaren, cuman agak ragu, tapi sekarang saia tulis aja deh biar tenang. Kalo penasaran sama fanfic saia, boleh kali yha ngefollow saia:v nambah cerita saia ke fav story juga gapapa:v (kali aja ada gitu yang mau, woakowkawo) yang uda ngefollow sama add ke fav story makasi banget, sumpa:'v Terus biar saia perjelas (tapi kayaknya uda pada ngerti si:v) krisar itu kan lewat review, tapi kalo mau ngereviewnya bukan krisar gapapa kok, saia juga seneng:v jadi mungkin nanti saia nulisnya "minta review" aja deh bukan krisar, woakowkao. Sekian.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Certainty**

 **WARNING!**

 **ABAL,TYPO, GAJE, DAN LAIN SEBAGAINYA**

 **IF YOU NOT LIKE THIS STORY**

 **JUST DO NOT HAVE TO READ OK**

 **HAPPY READING :)**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuHina slight NaruSaku

Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor

Rate : T

* * *

Berbulan-bulan sudah terlewati sejak pengakuan Sasuke kepada Hinata. Dan sudah berbulan-bulan pula Hinata berusaha melupakan Naruto. Hasilnya lumayan, meski masih ada, tidak, sebenarnya masih banyak bagian dari hati Hinata yang terus memikirkan Naruto. Hanya beberapa bagian kecil yang memikirkan Sasuke. Tapi setidaknya, ia bisa mencurahkan isi hatinya pada orang yang tepat, Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke, dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu dan tetap menemani Hinata seperti biasanya.

Sekarang, mari kita beralih pada masalah lain yang akan dihadapi Hinata dan teman-temannya. Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas telah menanti. Tinggal beberapa minggu lagi mereka akan bertarung dengan sang penentu naik atau tidaknya mereka ke kelas XII. Untuk otak seencer Sasuke, itu bukan apa-apa. Tetapi, tidak semua otak seencer otak Sasuke. Ada yang setengah encer setengah lagi bebel. Atau bahkan sebebel otak Naruto. Eh tapi, jangan salah, meski Naruto tergolong murid yang ehembegoehem di dalam akademik, dia termasuk murid yang berprestasi dalam bidang non akademik. Contohnya sepak bola dan basket. Dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, Naruto lebih menguasai kedua jenis olahraga tersebut. Namun, kemampuan Sasuke pun tidak kalah hebat. Karenanya, mereka sama-sama memegang posisi kapten, untuk Naruto sebagai kapten sepak bola dan Sasuke sebagai kapten basket KSHS.

Baiklah, mari kembali ke masalah ulangan. Untuk mengatasi UKK yang semakin mepet, Naruto degan ide cemerlangnya mengajak antek-anteknya untuk belajar bersama di rumah Sasuke. Alasan pertama kenapa di rumah Sasuke adalah karena ruangannya yang sangat luas. Alasan kedua karena Sasuke memiliki otak yang sangat encer seperti yang tadi disebutkan. Alasan ketiga, mungkin saja Naruto bisa menemukan aib sobat tercintanya itu. Jadi, di sinilah mereka sekarang, berada di depan gerbang mansion Uchiha. Kalau di urutkan dari sebelah kanan, kira-kira seperti ini; Naruto-Sakura-Sai-Ino-Shikamaru-Chouji-Shino-Kiba-Hinata-Neji-Tenten-Lee. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mengajak Neji, karena dia telah berada di kelas XII, dari mereka semua, Neji-lah yang paling tua. Tapi tetap saja, dengan sifat _sistercomplex-_ nya itu, tentulah Neji bersikeras untuk ikut dengan alasan harus menjaga Hinata. Padahal Hinata sendiri telah berkata dia bisa menjaga diri sendiri.

"TEMEEEEEE! BUKA GERBANGNYA CEPAAAT!" teriak Naruto yang dihadiahi dengan jitakan oleh Sakura.

Bletak!

"Aw! Apa salahku, Sakura- _chan_?" tanyanya dengan menyedihkan.

" _Baka_! Untuk apa kau teriak seperti itu! Kita hanya perlu memencet bel yang tersedia di sebelah gerbangnya!" seru Sakura berapi-api melihat kebodohan Naruto yang tak kunjung reda, makin parah malah.

"Bukan dobe namanya kalau tidak begitu," sahut sebuah suara dari gerbang.

"Yo, teme! Lama sekali kau!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu Sasuke muncul.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto, menghiraukannya. "Hn. Ayo masuk."

Semuanya berjalan mengekori Sasuke. Mata mereka terus menatap kagum pada apa yang dilihatnya. Segalanya yang terdapat di dalam mansion Uchiha memang sangatlah indah, bagus, menakjubkan, menarik, dan tentu saja.. bernilai tinggi. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama, "Aku akan mati jika merusak semua benda berkilauan ini sedikit saja."

Begitu sampai di ruangan yang telah Sasuke siapkan, mereka semua mulai merilekskan diri. Ada yang langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas salah satu sofa empuk milik keluarga Uchiha. Pelakunya tentu saja Naruto, siapa lagi memang bocah nekat yang ada di sini selain dirinya.

"AHAHAHAHA! SOFA SASUKE MEMANG YANG TERBAIK! AHAHAHAHA!"

Sakura yang melihat itu hanya menepuk jidatnya. Dia sudah lelah untuk menyadarkan Naruto. Biarlah apa yang akan pemuda pirang itu perbuat hari ini, Sakura tidak peduli lagi. Dia ingin fokus untuk belajar agar nilainya meningkat pada ujian akhir nanti.

" _Mendokusai_ ," keluh Shikamaru, ia bingung untuk apa sebenarnya dirinya berada di sini. Belajar? Hei, otaknya sama encernya dengan otak Sasuke. Tidak ada gunanya justru jika dia ikut belajar seperti ini. Hanya membuang waktu berharganya untuk tidur.

Ino dan Sai sedang bermesra-mesra ria di atas sofa Sasuke yang lain. Entah apa yang keduanya pikirkan sehingga menghabiskan waktu berharga untuk belajar dengan seperti ini. Tapi, ah sudahlah, bukan Ino namanya jika dia terlalu sibuk belajar dan melupakan masalah percintaan.

Chouji dan Kiba daritadi langsung melahap makanan yang telah tersedia. Perut mereka memang sudah bergemuruh sedari tadi. Dan sekarang, semua makanan enak ini disajikan secara cuma-cuma dihadapan mereka. Bagaimana mungkin mereka akan melewatkan kesempatan besar ini begitu saja? Hanya orang bodoh yang akan melakukannya. Tapi mereka tidaklah bodoh.

Di sisi lain ruangan ada Lee yang sedang mengamati Shino bermain dengan serangga-serangganya. Meski datang dengan niat utama untuk belajar, Shino tidak pernah lupa untuk membawa serangga kesayangannya. Entahlah, mungkin kebiasaan. Di sisi lain lagi, terdapat Tenten yang tengah melakukan proses pendekatan dengan Neji. Sejak awal, dia memang telah tertarik dengan kakak sepupu Hinata yang satu ini.

Sementara itu, Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia merasa sangat gugup. Wajar saja, ini kali kedua baginya datang ke rumah- tidak, datang ke istana megah milik Sasuke. Untuk yang pertama pun, Hinata langsung berada di kamar Sasuke karena dia pingsan akibat kehujanan. Oleh sebab itu, dirinya kini hanya bisa duduk diam di sofa sambil memandangi teman-temannya yang mudah sekali berbaur dengan barang-barang mewah di sini.

"Duduk diam saja, hm?" tanya sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya.

"E-eh?" Hinata menengok, dan mendapati Sasuke dengan dua cangkir di genggamannya, satu berisi kopi dan satu lagi cokelat, keduanya sama-sama masih mengepulkan asap. "Ti-tidak. Aku hanya.. tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

"Hn? Bukankah kau kemari untuk belajar? Atau sebenarnya... kau hanya ingin bertemu denganku?" goda Sasuke.

Hinata gelagapan. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Sasuke memang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa malu seperti ini. Dimanapun dan kapanpun. "Ti-tidak! A-aku memang kemari untuk be-belajar!"

Sasuke terkekeh. Kemudian menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang membawa secangkir cokelat panas pada Hinata. "Cokelat panas?"

"Bo-boleh," jawab Hinata.

Setelahnya, tidak ada percakapan lagi di antara keduanya. Mulut mereka seloah terkunci rapat. Tak mau mengeluarkan suara barang satu kata. Hanya tangan yang bergerak untuk membawa benda berisi cairan mendekat ke bibir masing-masing. Hingga Sasuke memutuskan bertanya akan suatu hal yang ingin ia ketahui.

"Hinata.. apa kau masih memikirkannya?"

Hinata tersentak, lalu menghentikan kegiatan meminumnya. "I-iya."

"Masih.. mencintainya?"

Tercipta hening yang lumayan panjang sebelum suara merdu Hinata mengalun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Tidak... se-sepertinya."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Bibirnya terbuka kembali untuk menanyakan sesuatu. "Kau menganggap dia apa?"

"O-orang yang sangat berarti ba-bagiku."

"Bagaimana denganku? Kau menganggapku seperti apa?"

Hinata tertegun. Pertanyaan Sasuke yang satu ini membuatnya bingung. Itu benar. Setelah semua yang Sasuke lakukan untuknya, apa arti keberadaan pemuda itu bagi dirinya? Teman? Tidak, lebih dari itu. Sahabat? Apakah selama ini mereka terlihat seperti sahabat? Kakak? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Sasuke tidak cocok menjadi kakak bagi Hinata. Lalu apa? Hinata menganggap Sasuke apa? Oh, tidak. Dia tidak tahu.

"A-aku... ti-tidak tahu."

"Apa yang kau rasakan jika melihatku terluka?"

"Te-tentu saja aku akan merasa khawatir!"

"Jika aku tiba-tiba menghilang?"

"A-aku akan mencarimu."

"Mungkinkah kau menyayangiku?"

"Eh? Mu-mungkin."

"Kalau begitu.. apa kau mencintaiku?"

"I-itu..."

"Tidak, ya. Sepertinya, aku memang tidak akan pernah memi-"

"Bukan! Bu-bukan begitu!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Du-dulu, dulu kau pernah menyatakan perasaanmu pa-padaku, bukan?"

"Ya."

"Ka-kau bilang padaku untuk ti-tidak menjawabnya, benar?"

"Hn."

"Ta-tapi.. aku ingin menjawabnya. Ja-jadi, biarkan aku menjawabnya."

"Itu hak mu, Hinata."

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan memberikan ja-jawabanku nanti ketika kita telah naik ke kelas XII. Ku-kumohon, tunggu hingga saat itu tiba."

"Tentu."

"Da-dan terakhir, to-tolong jauhi aku sampai aku memberikan jawabanku. Aku me-menyayangimu, Sasuke."

Selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan berbaur bersama yang lain. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku akan permintaan Hinata yang terakhir. Niat ingin memanggil gadis itu luntur ketika ia tahu, saat ini Hinata butuh waktu sendiri untuk memikirkan semua permasalahan tersebut, dan Sasuke mengerti hal . Dia 'wajib' mengerti akan hal itu. Kemudian helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya, mulai sekarang dia harus kembali memperhatikan gadisnya dari jauh. Seperti sedia kala.

"Aku harap ini yang terbaik, _Hime._ "

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak permintaan Hinata di rumah Sasuke. Dan selama itu pula Hinata tidak pernah bersama dengan Sasuke. Mereka seperti dua orang yang tidak saling kenal. Padahal, biasanya mereka sangat dekat. Atau lebih tepatnya, Sasuke yang selalu mendekati Hinata terlebih dulu. Tapi sekarang, Sasuke tak lagi mendekati Hinata. Hal ini tentulah membuat teman-teman yang lain bingung. Terutama Sakura, tadinya gadis bermanik _emerald_ ini telah yakin bahwa kedua insan tersebut akan berakhir bersama. Namun, lihatlah sekarang. Bertegur sapa saja tidak mereka lakukan. Bagaimana akan berakhir bersama? Ah, Sakura bingung. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Sasuke dan Hinata memang sulit ditebak.

"Naruto.. apakah Sasuke dari dulu memang seperti itu?"

"Seperti itu bagaimana?"

"Tidak konsisten."

"Tidak konsisten bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, huh."

"Oh, benar juga. Aku lupa kalau otakmu sangat dangkal."

"Hei..!"

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapi seruan tertahan Naruto. Lalu dirinya kembali larut dalam berbagai rencana untuk mendekatkan lagi dua sejola yang kini tengah berjauhan. Sebagai seorang sahabat, tentu Sakura ingin Hinata-nya mendapatkan pemuda yang pas. Dan dalam pengamatannya selama ini, Sasuke sepertinya cukup untuk itu. Selain itu, Sasuke juga merupakan kawan sepermainan Naruto, jadi setidaknya, dia bisa memantau pergaulan lelaki Uchiha itu dengan cukup mudah.

Di sisi lain, terdapat dua siswi yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya di salah satu meja makan yang ada di kantin. Atau lebih tepatnya, hanya satu orang siswi yang 'benar-benar' menikmati, siswi yang satu lagi hanya memandangi makanannya dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya tak memancarkan sinar yang cerah seperti biasanya. Redup, begitulah kondisinya sekarang.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Tenten begitu menyadari gadis di depannya hanya mengaduk-aduk sendok di atas mangkuk ramen yang tadi dipesannya.

Merasa tak direspon, Tenten mencoba bertanya kembali, "Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata terkejut, ia baru kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Kemudian menatap Tenten dan mencoba memberikan senyum yang baik meski terasa sedikit dipaksakan. "A-aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?"

"I-iya, benar."

"Baik, coba katakan padaku kenapa Sasuke tidak berada di dekatmu lagi sekarang? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Hinata bingung. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sejujurnya, dia ingin menyimpan masalah ini sendiri. Tak perlu teman-temannya yang lain ikut campur. Tapi yah, tetap saja, mau tidak mau Hinata harus siap menjawab pertanyaan sejenis ini meluncur keluar dari mulut salah satu temannya. Ibaratnya, ini sudah hukum alam.

"Ti-tidak ada kok! Semuanya ba-baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau berbohong."

"Su-sungguh! Aku se-serius!"

"Kalau begitu, pergi dan sapa Sasuke di meja sebelah sana."

"E-eh? Cu-curang! Itu tidak adil!"

Tenten menyeringai dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar ocehan Hinata. Temannya yang satu ini pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat penting, sampai-sampai dia tak mau membeberkannya kepada yang lain. Sama halnya ketika ia menyukai Naruto. Hinata sangat ahli menutupinya, untung saja dia tak sengaja berbicara tentang perasaannya di depan Tenten dulu, kalau tidak, mungkin Tenten akan percaya dengan ucapannya sekarang.

"U-uh.. maaf, a-aku akan kembali ke kelas," ucap Hinata lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan semangkuk ramen yang belum habis dan Tenten yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ini.. gawat," desis Tenten.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak Hinata memintaku menjauhinya. Dan dua minggu mendatang adalah Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas. Itu berarti sekitar tiga sampai empat minggu lagi Hinata akan memberikan jawaban atas pengakuanku. Ini sangat merepotkan. Aku hanya bisa berharap sampai saat itu tiba.

"Hei, Teme.. apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang berada di atas pohon Sakura, sementara aku tengah bersender pada di bawah naungan pohon tersebut.

"Hn. Tidak ada." Jawabku acuh. Malas meladeninya.

"Hm, tapi belakangan ini kau tidak bersamanya lagi, pasti terjadi sesuatu, bukan?" Naruto masih menanyakan hal yang serupa.

"Tidak. Kami baik-baik saja," balasku.

"Cerita saja padaku. Tak apa, aku tahu kau juga memiliki perasaan yang bernama kegelisahan." Bocah rubah itu masih bersikukuh ingin tahu.

"Tch. Kau pikir hatiku terbuat dari batu, huh."

"Memang. Kenyataan berkata seperti itu."

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin membahasnya."

'Karena itu akan terus berkecamuk di dalam otakku,' lanjutku dalam hati.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berada di atas pohon, aku berdiri dan berjalan pulang. Teriakan pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang meminta untuk ditunggu itu tak kuhiraukan. Toh, nanti dia juga menyusul kemari. Lebih baik aku melanjutkan perjalanan agar cepat kembali ke rumah. Untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Begitu sampai di rumah, ada sebuah mobil _lamborghini_ hitam terparkir di halaman rumah. Sepertinya, aku tahu siapa pemilik mobil tersebut. Langkah kakiku pun membawa diriku masuk ke dalam untuk memastikannya. Belum sampai lima langkah, sapaan terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Yo, Sasuke. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Dugaanku tepat. _Lamborghini_ tadi milik satu-satunya orang yang sangat aku sayangkan harus memiliki hubungan darah denganku. Dia adalah Uchiha Itachi. Kakak laki-laki-ku, sekaligus orang yang akan menggantikan posisi ayahku menjadi direktur utama Uchiha Corp. Lelaki yang memiliki wajah nyaris serupa denganku itu tersenyum ramah. Meski kerutan di antara mata dan hidungnya-sebenarnya garis-garis itu telah muncul sejak dia masih kecil-sangat terlihat, tidak mengurangi kharisma yang dia miliki. Selain itu, rambutnya yang lebih panjang dariku pun dia ikat satu di belakang. Karakter kami sangatlah jauh berbeda. Bagai langit dan bumi-menurut kebanyakan orang seperti itu-.

"Ck. _Baka Aniki_. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja mengunjungi _ototou_ -ku tersayang."

"Menjijikan. Minggirlah, aku ingin masuk."

"Hei, apa kau tak ingin memberikan pelukan hangat pada kakak tercintamu ini?"

Aku mengacuhkan ucapannya dan bergegas menuju kamar. Tak ingin membuang waktu dengan meladeni ucapan tak berbobot dari Itachi. Sementara lelaki itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat perlakuanku kepadanya sama sekali tidak berubah. Bahkan setelah sekian lama. Dan aku tetap tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Begitu memasuki kamar, tujuan utamaku adalah ranjang _king size_. Kurebahkan tubuhku di sana dan memejamkan mata. Kemudian, tanganku bergerak mencari sebuah benda yang masih berada dalam tas di sampingku. Setelah merasa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, mataku terbuka. Lalu tanganku mengangkat benda itu tepat di atas wajahku. Di layarnya tertera pukul 19.00, tapi bukan itu yang ingin kulihat, melainkan gambar seorang gadis kecil yang tertawa bahagia dengan sekuntum bunga _lavdender_ segar di genggaman kedua tangannya yang mungil.

"Kenapa rasanya lama sekali menunggu jawabanmu."

 **Sasuke's POV end**

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Oi! Sasuke! Cepat keluar untuk makan malam!" teriak Itachi dari balik pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya berdecih dan bangkit dari tidurnya untuk bersiap. Dia menuruti kakaknya itu karena malas mendengarkan ocehannya nanti jika dirinya terlambat beberapa menit saja untuk makan.

Selesai bersiap, Sasuke segera keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan keluarga. Sebenarnya, hari ini hanya ada Sasuke dan Itachi di rumah. Orang tua mereka, Fugaku dan Mikoto, tengah pergi jauh untuk mengurus bisnis keluarga mereka. Jadi di meja makan nanti hanya ada Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Kenapa kau begitu lamban, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi begitu melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan menghampirinya-lebih tepatnya menuju kursi di depannya-.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Hah.. ya sudah, ayo makan."

Keduanya mulai memakan makanan masing-masing dalam diam. Itachi yang bingung ingin muali berbicara dari mana. Dan Sasuke yang sangat-sangat malas untuk bersuara barang satu kata saja. Dia memilih untuk menyelesaikan makanannya secepat mungkin dan kembali ke kamar.

"Sasuke.." Itachi akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai sebuah percakapan.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Itachi bak seorang ayah kepada puteranya.

"Seperti biasa." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ayolah! Kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku," ucap Itachi ketika dirasa Sasuke menjawab tanpa minat. "Aku ini kakakmu."

Sasuke melirik Itachi singkat lalu mengehela nafas. "Ya. Kau kakak-ku. Tapi bukan berarti aku harus menceritakan semuanya."

Selesai mengatakan itu, Sasuke bangkit dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Meninggalkan Itachi yang memegang pelipisnya seraya bergumam, "Aku heran padamu, Sasuke."

Niat awal memang ingin kembali ke kamar, tetapi kakinya justru membawa Sasuke pergi keluar rumah. Dengan mengendarai motor, Sasuke melenggang di tengah keramaian jalan raya. Dia tak memakai helm, hanya berbekal kaos putih, celana _jeans_ abu-abu, dan jaket kulit hitam untuk melindungi dirinya dari terpaan angin malam yang lumayan dingin.

Motor Sasuke berhenti di sebuah taman yang sepi. Kemudian dia duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di taman tersebut. Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa dia justru pergi keluar seperti ini. Keberadaan Itachi di rumah pun tidak terlalu mengganggunya. Lantas, kenapa dia berada di sini?

"Loh? Sasuke?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Kepalanya terangkat untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Dan wajah gadis bercepol dua-lah yang ia lihat. Tenten.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Tenten.

"Entahlah. Jalan-jalan mungkin?" jawab Sasuke asal.

Tenten mengernyit mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Kemudian dia ikut duduk di samping pemuda itu. Di saat seperti ini, sebenarnya banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Sasuke. Semuanya pastilah tentang Hinata. Tetapi, melihat mimik wajah lelaki Uchiha ini sepertinya sedang 'kurang' bersahabat, Tenten memutuskan bertanya seperlunya.

"Hei, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Kau tahu tidak, apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau tidak bersama Hinata seperti biasanya?"

"..."

"Kau mendengarku tidak?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja urusanku! Hinata adalah sahabatku! Aku harus tahu kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini, terutama hal ini terjadi semenjak kau mulai dekat dengannya."

"Kau menuduhku?"

"Aku hanya bertanya padamu."

"Ck. Kau tak perlu ikut campur."

Sasuke mulai jengah dengan pembicaraan ini. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Lagipula, dia tak memiliki tujuan lain jika tetap di sini. Tenten yang melihatnya hanya dapat berdecih sebal. Sasuke memang keras kepala. _Dasar Uchiha!_ , begitu pikirnya.

Sebelum Sasuke melaju dengan motornya itu, Tenten ingin memastikan satu hal. "Hei, apa kau menyukai Hinata?"

Sasuke menengok. "Tidak," ucapnya kemudian.

Dahi Tenten berkerut, lalu bertanya untuk yang terakhir sebelum Sasuke benar-benar pergi. "Kalau begitu, apa kau... mencintai Hinata?"

Kali ini Sasuke tak menengok dan hanya menggedikkan bahu. Lalu ia berkata, "Menurutmu?"

Dan motor Sasuke pergi membaur dengan kendaraan lain di dalam padatnya lalu lintas. Setelah dirasa Sasuke tak terlihat lagi. Barulah Tenten bangkit dari duduknya. Tangan kanannya merogoh kantung jaket yang dia kenakan untuk mengambil handphone miliknya. Selepas itu, jarinya mengetik sesuatu di atas layar dan handphone tersebut berdering menerima telpon.

"Ya, Sakura. Sepertinya masih bisa."

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian. Semua murid nampak bahagai ketika keluar dari ruangan tempat mereka bertempur. Karena itu berarti, akan ada libur semester yang lumayan panjang, dan mereka bisa berleha-leha sepuasnya tanpa memikirkan pekerjaan rumah atau semacamnya. Termasuk Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

Saat ini mereka semua sedang berkumpul di atap sekolah untuk saling melepaskan keluh kesah ketika mengerjakan soal-soal rumit nan memusingkan otak. Dengan para gadis yang membawa _bento_ masing-masing dari rumah, kondisi mereka saat ini hampir serupa dengan ber- _camping_ bersama.

"AHAHAHAHA! AKHIRNYA AKU BEBAS!" teriak Naruto dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke atas.

"Hentikan, bodoh! Ketiakmu mengeluarkan bau yang tidak sedap." Omel Sakura.

Naruto segera mencium ketiaknya. Memastikan ucapan Sakura. Tetapi dia tidak menemukan bau yang dimaksud. Lalu memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Bau apa Sakura- _chan_?"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Maksud Sakura, kau tidak perlu berteriak sekencang itu. Teriakanmu itu sangat menganggu semua orang yang ada di sini," dengan berbaik hati, Chouji menjelaskan perkataan Sakura.

"Heh.." Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Siswa-siswi yang berada di atap sekarang ini, tidak lain adalah mereka yang datang untuk belajar di kediaman Sasuke beberapa minggu lalu. Minus Neji, dia tidak bisa ikut karena ada urusan. Dan tentu saja, Hinata dan Sasuke di pertemukan di sini. Meskipun mereka tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain. Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan. Begitupula Hinata.

"Hm.. bagaimana ketika liburan nanti kita pergi berwisata ke pantai bersama-sama?" usul Ino tiba-tiba.

"Wah! Ide bagus! Sudah lama aku tidak pergi bersama ke pantai!" sahut Tenten setuju.

"Aku setuju! Di masa muda ini, kita harus sering menjelajah!" ucap Lee ikut setuju.

"Boleh saja. Yang lain bagaimana?" tanya Sakura meminta pendapat.

"Jika Sakura- _chan_ ikut, aku akan ikut!" Naruto menyengir.

"Aku dan Shino tidak keberatan." Ujar Kiba.

"Berwisata ke pantai berarti juga mencicipi kuliner _seafood_. Maka dari itu, aku ikut," Chouji mengangguk-angguk sembari menambah makanan dalam piringnya.

"Yah, aku tidak mungkin menolak Ino." Sai tersenyum.

"Merepotkan. Tapi ya sudahlah. Lakukan saja." Meski sedikit enggan, Shikamaru tetap mengikuti teman-temannya.

"Teme! Kau akan ikut kan!" seru Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih diam.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat.

"Hinata?" Sakura melirik Hinata.

"Um.. ba-baiklah. Aku ikut." Jawab gadis itu.

"YOSH! Sudah di tentukan! Kita akan ke pantai! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" teriak Naruto lagi dan tentu saja, mendapatkan hadiah jitakan gratis dari Sakura.

Bletak!

"BERISIK!"

 **TBC**

 **Yak yak, chap 7 selese:v mungkin abis ini saia bakal berenti nulis sebentar, dikarenakeun senen saia akan uas:'v bakal dibantai saia kalo tydack belajar:'v muhun doanya biar nilai uas saia nanti bagos:v terus reviewnya yha:v**

 _Thanks for reading:)_


End file.
